Ark 16 Episode 7: Dine
This episode takes place after the events of the school supply episode, as Daisuke, Hanna, and Connor split up. Participants *Connor Ryoji *Hannah Marrovista Shioon badass by blackxxdragonx-d6obwbs.jpg|Connor Icy blue by trunkss-d5vrmns.jpg|Hannah Something To Eat (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B8epOH33pKc&index=8&list=PLYNBny7IRlVkbiSVlrNHnbXbgZBIdU3Pl ) Connor would be sporting his way down the street with Hannah, the girl he’d just me who he may as well have said he owed his life too. Still bandaged up, and bruised up a good bit, he’d walk with his arms folded behind his head. He ‘d split his shirt down the middle so it wouldn’t wrap his ribs up too bad, but it’d still be just as comfortable. He’d complained at her about getting something to eat. Any good scrap makes connor incredibly hungry, so he consumes about 3x more than the average human being does. As he made his way down the street with her, the night air was pretty refereshing as he turned to her with raised brows and spoke casually. “Soooo…. Where do you wanna go to eat? I know this local Chinese place around here, but make sure you don’t get the general tso chicken. It’s actually cat. Still good! But….tangy.” Connor made an awkward face recalling the taste himself. “So, and not trying to get to personal here, but why won’t your dad let you outta the house to often? I mean you seem pretty normal, minus the odd high amount of killing intent I saw”. Connor kept it casual, talking to her. NekoKitKat: Hannah walked down the streets with Connor, chuckling a little at his choice of food. "First you nearly get yourself beat to death and now you want to go get Chinese food that serves cat?" She shook her head but grinned. "Sure, the only thing I know that's good around here is a hidden Thai food place that is just to die for but probaby not as filling as your Chinese so let's go there." Hannah calculated, Thai was a lighter food when prepared properly and Chinese tend to be more heavy which seemed to be what the kid was looking for. When he asked about her father though she just gave a small shrug. "Dunno, I'm youngest so I assume it's just because he doesn't want anything to happen to me. Mom can't have kids anymore so it's just the three of us. Mom faught on my side for public school though so I get to go. I've already signed up for Field Hockey and Cheerleading." Hannah seemed happy to talk about school, her boots making a light thud sound with each step she took on the concrete. "Are you in school?" She asked curiously as she followed him to the Chinese place though stopped to take another look at him. "You sure you want to go in looking like you just got your shit kicked?" Connor would hear her out, all the while taking his hands down to rub on his stomach sommore. Hearing her story about being an only child made him recall his younger days, of being an only child with his own mother. Til she gave him away of course. To this day, Connor ponders why it is that tot his day, espcially dealing with a dick of a brother. They got to the place and connor nodded to everything she said, until she mentioned going in looking like he got his shit kicked. “Ah don’t worry. If anything maybe they’ll discount me cause I sure don’t have any cash. If a dine and dash is necessary, be rady for it.” Connor would walk In and nod to the chef. A waiter assisted them and seated them both. Connor sat on the opposite side of her, and folded his hands infront of him. Tapping them on the table for a second, before speaking again. “So Cheerleading annnnnnnnnnd Field Hockey? You must indestructible or incredibly confident. You don’t wanna like be a doctor or something like your dad? Not saying you can’t do what you want, but all the while it’s just out the blue to see y’know? And yeah im in school. Not by choice though. I don’t have time for edjumactation. I’ve got a future Yakuza to run.” Connor would crack his knuckles only to wince afterwards forgetting they were still damaged. He pulled out some bandages he’d gotten from the robot and start wraping his hands up. NekoKitKat: Hannah nodded as she listened to him but she couldn't help but chuckle at his 'dine and dash' comment. He could think that all he wanted. When they sat down she would sit across from him but slightly to the side so that she could place her feet out and stretch. When he started asking her about her sports she couldn't help but look at him strangely. "Just because I'm going to play a sport in high school doesn't mean I'm going to continue them on after high school unless college permits. I don't know what I want to be yet." She murmured though listened to him speak even more, giggling more at the sound of him being a Yakuza, and she smiled at him before looking at the menu. She seemed to be looking at her options while she tried to work with her options. "Being a Yakuza leader is not all about being good at fighting and a brute. You need education to be able to make tactical options against your oppenets. And if you aren't going to be a in the spot light leader then having a day job to throw other gangs off can help. Being easy to find and low with intellegene can make you easy to trap." Hannah spoke almost robotically, like she was repeating information that had been beat into her head. She blinked a few times and looked up, blushing. "Sorry... Uncle's big into chess and stradegy games, can't help but compare." She murmured before pointing at an item on the menu. "Is their steak teyriake any good?" She asked him curiously, wondering if he had tried it before. Connor would titl his head at her with raised eyebrow. “I’m baffled because….you’re right. You know you’re a pretty down chick, for….well a chick. Something’s different about you.” Connor would ponder all she said about intelligence and tactics. However being a one minded simpleton it would pass through his ear. Luckily washi was listening for him, and would keep this entire endever in mind. After she mentioned her uncle, his interest was even more so peaked.“Tell you what, when I get my shit started up right, you should be my advisor..or secretary or something. Yeah, hell yeah! You can make some money too? Eh? Now you don’t have to anser now, just think about it.” connor would hold his hands out in front of him waving them back and forth before looking at the mini menu laid out for htem by the waitress. The waitress walked back over and asked them what they’d like. “Ah yes. I’d like a 10pc…no…20 piece fried wing, with shrimp fried rice and beef lo main?” the waitress nodded, and wrote it down. She’d look at Hannah and wait for her to mention her order before, writing It down and walking off to get it. “So all this talk of fancy tatics makes me wonder, you must be like a genius or something eh? Brains and brawn is…well….pretty dope. You practice martial arts on the side I guess?” NekoKitKat: Hanah blushed as he complimented her and she couldn't help but have a small smile but she ducked her head down to hide it. Her hair fell into her fair and she realized it was still streaked with blood and she couldn't help but chuckle at his offer. She probably looked just as bad as him, seeing she had completely forgotten to wash her hair out and clean up. When the waitress came over Hannah was glad for the distraction as she listened to him order, her stomach growling. "I'll have the steak teryaki, tempura shrimp, and an order of veggie fried rice. And a pot of green tea." She placed her order with a smile before listening in on the rest of his words and paying close attention to him. "No, not a genuis. Just well trained and yes. My Dad put me through a lot of training, lots and lots of training." She murmured and looked back up at him. "What about you, lots of training for becoming a gang leader?" She asked, looking at him curiously. Connor cleared his throat before, speaking about his training..if it can be called that. “Tch, you bet!” Connors eyes lit up every time he started talking about experiences he’s had. Especially fights. “Well besides my uncle danny training me in Tai Chi and Wing Chun, ever since I was….4 or 5….i’ve been doing nothing but fighting. See I was and still am, with the Arasumaru, and since those ages, I’ve been kicking ass and getting my ass kicked. Literally. I can’t recall a day where I didn’t have to fight more than 4 people at a time. At first it was difficult, but after a while you just learn to read what kind of things people like to do during a fight after you’ve fought it all. I remember one time, I was 10, fighting a couple guys in my first terf war. Well not MY turf war…wasn’t supposed to be there per say but ANYWHOOOOO I got the shit knocked outta me with a lead pipe. Busted my skull right open on t he pavement, still got the scar and everything. The s hocking part is well…I got up. I mean sure my head looked like a fosset, but I was back on my feet and kicking. Since then though, I’ve developed a pretty good pain tolerance…I guess. Probabaly pretty bullshit sounding since my ribs are a little creakity-creek.” Connor adjusted in his seat bit, wiggling around. The waitress returned with their orders and nodded to the both of them. Connor rubbed his hands together in anticipation, and reached for the nearest bottle of hot sauce and soy sauce, pouring the soy on the rice and the hot sauce on the wings. Didn’t take long for him to start devouring his wings one by one, occasionally two by two before speaking to her again. “So.” Connor chewed his food a bit again. “What’s it like being an only child for so long?” Connor chewed his food a bit more and swallowed before speaking agiain. “Ever get lonely or something?” he’d wave a piece of chicken around in his hand, while his red eyes met her own. NekoKitKat: Hannah smiled and listened to his story, leaning over the table slightly and resting her eblows on it, with her chin in her hands. Her head tilted slightly from time to time and she would laugh at the part of him having not supposed to been at the turf war. "Well, sounds like you're pretty resilant though the knock to the skill could have hit against any of the brain glands that might have set off your high pain tolerance. Hopefully nothing in a fatal spot." She murmured but knew he would probably be dead by now if that had been the case. As the food arrived her stomach would growl and she smiled brightly, glad for the escape from chatter, she wasn't the best talker. Before digging in she would pour them both a cup of tea, taking a quick sip of hers and then eating completely through her tempura. "Mmm!" She hummed in pleasure, clearly enjoying the taste of the shrimp before attacking her steak dish. When he asked her about being an only child Hannah laughed and shook her head. "No, no! You have it wrong. I'm the youngest of three." She smiled but it turned into a grin. "My two older siblings are twins and Juniors." She explained, taking a bite of her rice. "Though I've always been the only one to train so hard so I guess I felt alone at times since they couldn't understand what I was going through but they always, always supported me." Hannah looked back into his eyes. "If you eat too fast your ribs will hurt more, you should be careful not to inhale or move to quickly while chewing." She warned him but her tone was light, she didn't want to see him in more pain than nessicary and she was going to use what her Dad had taught her well. "And you, got any siblings?" She asked curiously, taking another sip of her tea. Cheese It! Connor showed a look of surprise when she said it was actually three siblings herself included, and not just her and her parents. As she continued on connor would listen intensively, but couldn’t help but catch himself staring at her a couple of times. Nothing really just staring. She was…cute. Connor was foreign to the ways of women, or talking to them in general. If anything he treated them like he treated anyone else. With respect, until a fist needed to be thrown or was thrown. But she was different. She…her laugh… Something. connor wasn’t used to it, but she was growing him. Washi took notice of the staring but said nothing at all. As she finished talking about how she trained hard connor would be devouring the last of his wings, before savoring the very last piece, and eating it slowly right as she mentioned something about eating slow. He spit the bone on to the plate, and was about to begin his rampage on the rice until she mentioned if he had any siblings. Connor would sigh and rub the back of his neck, closing his eyes for a second. “Oi….I got siblings alright. I have a lovely younger sister, named Katarina. Kat for short. She’s down to earth, but wise for someone her age. Always making the right decisions and taking life in stride. Then there’s Leon. My half brother as he calls me. It’s odd, we have different mothers and whatnot and he doesn’t consider me a real part of the family just because I’m considered a test tube baby or whatever he called me. I mean he hates my guts, but well…I don’t know. As odd as it is I kind of admire him. He’s cool, suave, and never angst. A real always gets the job done kind of guy. We fight at least…I’ll clock it in a two or three times a week . “ Connor would dig in his ear at the thought and look both ways for a moment. He’d take off his shirt, and begin dumping the rice into his shirt before wrapping it up and holding it in his hands. “alright here’s the plan…follow my lead. We have to execute this with poise and complete grace.” Connor would nod to the waitress and tell her to come over. “Can I get some more chicken please?” she nodded and took Connors empty plate. As the waitress went behind the kitchen doors, connor would quickly stand up and nod his head. “Let’s cheese it!” instead of taking the door like a professional, connor would leap up and tuck his body in a roll, throwing himself out of the window with a loud glass shattering sound! Landing on the ground with a few cuts on his back and the rice wrapped in his shirt and on his hand, Connor would take off down the street. At this time the waitress would run out of the door shaking her fist and looking at them with fury! If she kept up connor would’ve darted about a block by now in a few minutes, running as fast as his legs would let him. His badanges still on but his ribs hurting a bit. He ignored it completely, and made it to an ally way, before ducking into it, and leaning against the wall panting and sighing. If she’d made it with him, he’d smile with exhaustion at her. NekoKitKat: Hannah listened to his words intently, finishing up the rest of her food as he spoke, he seemed to be one for many words and she liked that. It gave her room to just listen and watch. She listened intently as he talked about his own siblings and she couldn't help but smile as he talked about his brother, it was good drive for boys to fight with each other from what she heard. Her brother was the protector in their small family, even though he was the middle kid. Hannah closed her eyes for a moment and pictured her family, probably worried about where she was right now but knowing she would be home by sun up. When she opened them again he was stuffing his shirt with rice, and her nose twitched up in digust since his shirt was still covered in blood. While he called the waitress over Hannah would slip place all of her plates together, and while he wasn't looking she would slip two hundred dollars under the bottom plate so it was wedged between the glass and the table. She knew he was about to do something stupid but she wasn't going to stop him, he looked like he was having so much fun and if she ruined it she would feel bad. Besides, this would be perfect for a trick later! When he broke through the window Hannah would follow after him though more gracefully, than he did. She worried about his ribs but didn't bother to ask as she chased after him, only throwing a glance over her shoulder once to see the waitress chase them, she would be happy later so it didn't matter to her. Following him back into an alley she would duck after him so that her body was closer to the street in case anything followed them this far. She would catch her breath and wait for him to finish breathing himself. "So... after out made run out of the chinese place do you want to go get some ice cream?" She asked, slipping her hand into her pocket and pulling out a twenty dollar bill. There was a grin on her face as she looked at him, waiting for him to see his reaction. After all he never asked if she had money on her. Connor would stand himself up straight letting out one more exaggerated sigh before stretching in place a bit, checking himself to make sure his body was going to be okay, well as okay as it was gonna be anyway.He looked at her in the street light, and something about the lighting and her being there kinda made him grin much wider than he had before. He’d let out a small laugh before dusting himself off. As she offered him ice cream he’d see she had money…..this entire time. His mouth dropped as he looked back for a moment, and realized that he could’ve paid, but didn’t. however he merely stuck his hands in his pockets and looked away all cocky and smug into t he street avoiding eye contact with her for a moment. “Yeeeeeah well. We can go get some ice cream. Though I’d much rather..steal it. or something. Dad told me not to let girls pay for me on this kinda stuff as long as they were pretty so…I mean you yourself are very pretty i…gah. Fuck what I said, I’m just dizzy from bloodlust. Talking out my ass all that good stuff.” connor blushed a bit looking away and then snaping his attention back to her. “Sure! Let’s grab some. I could use something to cool myself off. To be honest, I need to rest but I’m having so much fun right about now! We should kick it more often. You really know how to have fun.” Connor would nod and fold his arms. Looking down the alley way however, there was a homeless man sleeping. His newspaper covering his body and his booze in hand as he snored the night away. Connor looked at the rice in his hand and sighed. “Ah….i’ve got food at home.” Connor would throw the rice at the hobo, and it landed perfectly beside him. “My real mom always told me about helping the less fortunate and stuff. Giving back and whatnot. But now that I’m living with my new family, I’m not REALLY poor, I just don’t like…taking money from them? If that makes sense? You know what, c’mon let’s walk and talk. Lead the way Hannah. Might get into another fight or something.” Connor offered a sincere smile. NekoKitKat: Hannah smirked, clearly triumphant in her win as she saw his face drop and then saw him get all cool about it. She burst out laughing, so hard she had to hold her sides to stop her from losing too much air. When he called her pretty she couldn't help but go bright red on the spot before looking away, her grey blue curls falling into her face, hiding it better in the darkened light of the alley way. She was much better when he said to ignore his words because it meant she didn't have to acknowledge he was cute and had a goofy smile that she liked. When he said they could go get ice cream she brightened up, slipping the money back into her pocket and beaming a smile at him. Her eyes followed his moves as he tossed the food to the homeless man and rambled about his life again, she liked when he did that. She would walk when he said to, taking him back out onto the street and walking a few blocks away to an ice cream parlor she knew about. "He could've been a drunk that abused his family and gotten kicked out. He could have been a man down on his luck, evected or lost a job only to drown his sorrows in a drink." She stated after a while. "I believe in helping those that want to be helped and are prepared to fight for it or who can't fight for themselves." She said simply with a shrug before taking the shirtless boy up to the ice cream stand and ordering a waffle cone with a scoop of black cherry ice cream, a scoop of mint. She waited for him to order and then paid before heading over to the park across the street and sitting down on one of the benches under the stree lights. She licked her ice cream slowly. "And don't worry about the Chinese place. I left a nice tip, you just seemed to be having too much fun so I Didn't want to ruin it." She looked at him side ways, smiling softly before going back to eating her ice cream. Connor walked with her, now shirtless, and a tad bit chili…but it wasn’t that bad. He could be dead, which he often though about, but didn’t exactly want to find out just to get the experience of it. After a few moments of silence, and connor mentally remembering every move he did in the scuffle for future study, she broke the silence by talking about how the man could’ve been many things, good or bad. Connor nodded, as she had a point. He could’ve been a serial rapist or something. “Dear god you sound like my dad heh heh. Guys always going on about helping the helpless and all that other jazz. Never much appealed to me, but I know it’s a lesson to be learned.” As they arrived at the parlor, Connor ordered a waffle cone as well but with two scoops of fudge ice cram and a dousing of chocolate syrup on top of it. He licked it faithfully and noddd. He RARELY ate sweets, but when did it was all fair game. Connor listened about how she left a tip. It took him a minute to answer as he got caught up watching her eat ice cream. It was…cute. What the hell is this feeling connor kept thinking to himself. He soon snapped back to reality when some of his ice cream fell onto his chest. He slupred a hand full before speaking again. “Well it would’ve been cooler NOT paying y’know. It’s apart of the Yakzua life. Mob bosses don’t pay for nothing. Man if my pops heard me say that he’d kick my ass into another cotenant. It’s hard living the life of gangs when your dad is like the biggest vigilante hero tis city has ever seen. That red dawn guy. If you hadn’t heard of em, the guy was gone for ten years so eh. Now I’m not bragging. If anything it’s….kinda odd, but I mean he always had this sense of helping people. Even if they didn’t deserve it.ahhhh I know it’s sappy but that’s what happens when you come from a comic book family.” Connor would lick sommore of the ice cream, making a bit of a mess and it dripped onto his bandages a bit. Connor paused for a minute before speaking a bit. “So, I see your morals are in tact. I gotta ask though, how do you take a life so easily? I mean I can’t talk, I’ve never killed anyone. THAT….i know of.” Connor would point a finger at her with the hand holding the cone and nodding chalontly. NekoKitKat: Hannah chuckled. "I could always tell him when I Take you home to make sure you get more bruises and broken bones." She reminded him before motioning to him. "Which I am making sure you get home so lead the way, I don't want to read in the news that you passed out and bleed to death from enternal injuries, besides Tron would this it was my fault and hunt me down for it. So. Lead the way." She murmured and when he started to head home she would follow along side of him. "You've probably put someone near death but that's not a kill on your hand if they can't get themselves the help they need or no one interjects to make sure they surivive. It's just the powers at be. I've been trianed from when I Was little. My Dad was always afraid of someone stealing me so he made sure I Wasn't afraid of killing if need be. I've only ever killed in self defense or to help others, and if they people were going to hurt my family. I always gave them a chance to back of though most people don't when they get something stuck in their minds. I just take it as them accepting they are going to die, leave this earth and whoever cares about them beacause they are not willing to faulter from their goals. It's a stupid death but an honorable one to an extent." Hannah would stop talking and work on her ice cream now, happily licking away at the creamy substance with multiple flavors. There was almost a child like joy on her face as she ate enough to start crunching into the waffle cone, clearly happy with herself. "Does your Dad know you're going to be Yakzua leader or is that a plan you haven't told him yet?" Hannah would ask after a while, wondering if his family approved of his choices in life or if they were just thinking him an ambitious teenager. Connor would scoff at the fact that she thought he’d actually pass out somewhere, and playfully roll his eyes. Then again, it was one of the first times a woman besides his mother actually showed some form of concern for him…it made him feel odd. Weary almost, but in a good and creepily happy way. As she mentioned following him home, his face unintentionally lit up, and cheesy smile broke across his face, while he rubbed the back of his neck. He continued to listen to more of her back story, and while it seemed so..vulger and violent, he found it the coolest thing ever. A girl who could kick ass, was something any one would treasure. Least he thought so, but then again he’s a violent lil fucker himself. After hearing her talk, he’d take a few more slurps, before also being at the waffle of the cone, and noming the waffle cone as if he’d hadn’t eaten tonight at all. Hearing her last question he’d just reply to everything at one time, licking his fingers free of the ice cream. “That’s some noble purpose right there. You’ve got a strong sense of justice yourself. Probably why we click up so easily.” Connor would sigh and rub his stomach. When she mentioned home though, he thought about how he’d lok..her last question only brought that thought about quicker. “Ah, well see. My old man doesn’t’ quite KNOW…YET!. He does know I raised in that environment and being the guy he is I wouldn’t be surprised if he’d figured me out already. None the less I have to at least show the effort of you know, trying to hide it like a normal teenager.” Connor would smirk before flicking his nose, and looking away from her as if contemplating a question. He’d finally gotten the muster to ask her. “Ah well see about that…I just met you, I know. And this is going to sound really, REALLY bad, but I need a solid here!” connor would squat down infront of her, kinda primitively, and rest his arms on his thighs in a casual mannor. “I..don’t have anyone at home, to nessecarily…help me recoop. And yooooou, I think at least, don’t have anything to do…soo could I spend my night with….you? oh shit that rhymed. Did you hear that? Ha! Dr.Suess eat your heart out!” connor would lightly fist pump before taking the situation seriously again. “I know it’s a lot to ask, but well I mean. Help a guy out?” he’d shrug and hold it til he got an answer. ~Will add the rest when finished. Took a puase for time purposes, but for episode order sake wanted to get it up here asap~ Category:Ark 16